Talk:Poison Ivy
I read this last night, but I didn't get time to comment on it before my computer's block went up. xD Anyways, I loved this fic-- while one of the many fics about Noah, it's one that provides a more in-depth and sympathetic view of him, instead of having him there for pure comic relief. Well done, if I may say so myself. =P Don't patronize, I realize, I'm losing and 21:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) This was really good. These colors don't go together well 21:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Noah really isn't a character most people seem to humanize here. Heather and Courtney seem to be it. Either way, I really wanted to show how Noah became a sardonic guy. I also wanted to show everyone (and yes, even Ivy) in a sympathetic light, but also in a shadow. All four of the characters (I feel, at least), have the potential to be hated, but also to be sympathized with. Anyway, thanks, guys! I'm really happy with how this turned out. It's actually an allegory for how God views us, and just wants us to be us and how He loves us for just being us. And however many times can I use the word, us, in a sentence! XD Anyway, thanks, guys! If you're going to lie to an all-knowing admin, 01:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I read this earlier today, and could not find the proper words to use, but I found them now. I love this so much!! Noah has always been one of my favorite Total Drama characters, because of exactly how much I relate to him (I am also ridiculously non-manly, and totally cool with it), and seeing this side of him was refreshing. I love how you put so much humanity into everyone you write for, Shane. Oh, and PS: I do play the oboe, among various other instruments, though I've always pictured Noah as more of a clarinet player than anything else. Oboe is cool, too, though.- The Anonymous User 02:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I liked the story a lot--it was really good and helped me understand Noah, though he seemed pretty vulnerable for such an icy guy. The spiritual message I wasn't a fan of. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 04:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I understand that. I really wrote it more for me than anything. I'm sorry you didn't like the spirituality of it all, but I just felt like I needed to share my meaning behind writing it and such. Anyway, about Noah being vulnerable, sometimes a little bit of love will actually crumble a lot of walls. But I understand exactly what you mean. Thanks for liking the story! :D If you're going to lie to an all-knowing admin, 16:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and TAU, non-manly guys are probably the most manly, as we're not afraid to be ourselves. YAY! Oh, and yes, oboes are most definitely cool. If you're going to lie to an all-knowing admin, 16:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC)